galaxy_on_fire_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Add-on: The Vossk Uprising
"Excuse me, it's my page" Please do not edit. Thanks! The Vossk Uprising is a new addon for GoF2. It includes new Most Wanted, a new campaign, new ships, equipment, weapons, missions, and mechanics. It is about the Vossks beginning to attack the Terrans again. In the midst of the chaos, a rogue planet comes racing through the galaxy. No races have a claim to it yet. Maxwell must defeat the Vossks and claim the planet for the Terrans. What do you want added to this add-on More new stuff (ships, weapons, etc.) Longer storyline More features It's perfect! New Stuff: Ships: Hephaestus: Description: Created by the same company that made the dark angel, Armor: 1200 Cargo: 670 Primary Weapons: 3 Secondary Weapons: 1 Turrets: 1 Equipment: 10 Handling: 60 Price: 1,124,083 Astraeus: Description: Created by Deep Science, this ship is the ultimate fighter. Engineered by Midorian-Nivelians and Terrans with the help of Obb Porff, this ship was designed and built on Kothar. Carla Paolini was the main designer/engineer. She designed it for Keith T. Maxwell as a gift. It has the handling of Nivelian ships, the cargo and power of the Terran ships, and the armor of the Vossks. Only one was ever produced. It was stolen by Cytos Byon, a man wanted by all factions. Armor: 4000 Cargo: 800 Primary Weapons: 5 Secondary Weapons: 5 (Plus an integrated T'suum dropper with infinite uses) Turrets: 3 (Plus 1 integrated Matador TS and and an integrated HH-AT "Archimedes") Equipment: 20 (Plus an integrated Khador Drive, and an emergency system with infinite uses) Handling: 175 Price: Free (See Most Wanted ships) (Sells for 60,000,000. If it is sold, you can find it again in the hangar for the same price) Oceanus: Description: The Oceanus was developed by an anonymous company for a private army. It is a well balanced fighter that has grown to be the bane of pirates, Vossk, Terrans, and Nivelians alike. Tyor flies one that he bought legally. Armor: 520 Cargo: 150 Primary Weapons: 4 Secondary Weapons: 3 Turrets: 1 Equipment: 15 Handling: 120 Price: 34,009,636 MORE TO BE ADDED Systems: Kylya'rr (Vossk Homeworlds) Planets: U'narr, (TL 7) Gu'rs (TL 10), Kl'uumar (TL 10), Hy'vver (TL 6), Jyu'yw (TL 8) Sol (Terran Homeworlds) Planets: Mercury (TL 4), Venus (TL 6), Earth (TL 10), Mars (TL 7) Jupiter (TL 9) Saturn (TL 10) Uranus (TL 5) Neptune (TL 3) Pluto (TL 8) 101204-ARCJ (Rogue Planet) (More in storyline) MORE TO BE ADDED Side missions: The Most Wanted ships Astraeus: First you must bring Cytos Byon down to 10% health. Then you must follow him to his station WITHOUT being seen. The only way to dock at his station is to not be seen. Then you steal the ship. You must make it out of the system WITHOUT being seen. Otherwise you will be annihilated in about five seconds. Oceanus: Bring Tyor down to 20% health. Then you can either finish him off, or do him a favor. If you finish him off, you can buy the ship at Quineros. If you do him a favor (Bring him the cargo of a Nivelian politician), you get his ship for free and you can kill him later. Equipment: Weapons: AA-IS "Panther" Most Wanted: All: Cytos Byon Cytos Byon is a notorious pirate and thief. He started his career by stealing over 2 million credits worth of minerals from the Terran goverment. He bought a Veteran and modified it, calling it the Guillotine. He attacked the Vossk Emperor's battlecruiser, almost destroying it. He harassed Midorian supply lines for over a month. And he sabatoged the air system in Katashan, resulting in 128 deaths. He also stole the Astraeus. Terran: Tyor Tyor is a notorious drug dealer and raider. He is wanted for distribution of the dangerous drug Addix and assault and damage of Terran stations and citizens. He flies a ship called Oceanus, a special ship made by an annoymous company. Only 10,000 were made. Suprisingly, he got his legally. His career began as the son of a pirate boss. When his father was killed by Maxwell, he took over leadership of the orginization. Storyline: Mission One/Intro: Keith is drinking in Oni space lounge when he gets a call from Brent Snocom. "Hello Brent! To what do I owe this pleasure?" "Keith, one of our carriers has gone missing on a diplomatic mission through Vossk space. Will you help out?" "Is there a reward?" "I'll see what I can do. How does 175,000 credits sound?" "Good enough" "I will send you the coordinates of it's last known location. See you soon" "Bye". Keith departs the station. "Hmm, it looks like the carrier has gone missing in B'akrram, in the K'ontrr system." You must fly to that planet. Once you get there, you see the carrier, surrounded by Vossk battlecruisers. "Computer, get me a channel to Brent" "Connecting" "Keith! What is the situation?" "Not good. The carrier is surrounded by battlecruisers. They aren't firing yet- Yes they are!!!!" "What! This is an act of war. Get back to base before they see you." You fly back to Thynome. At Thynome, a war council is being held. Carla tells Keith: "The president wants you to make a report in person, in the SOL system." "If you will come with me..." "Ok. Let's go". You fly to sol. "...and I returned to base." "Thank you, Keith. I will speak to you soon." The next day: "We need your help desperately. The Vossks are attacking Zepar, in the Magnetar system. We need you to go assist our forces there. We will pay 100,000 credits, and an extra 1,000 per kill. At Zepar, you fight off 50 Vossk ships and 3 battlecruisers that spawn fighters. You have 20 Terran allies. Carla comments on each kill. Then you return to Thynome. You fight two more battles with between 30-100 Vossk ships and 1-8 battlecruisers. Then you fly to Kothar. At Kothar, Deep Science sensors are picking up a rogue planet called 101204-ARCJ. "What do we do? The whole solar system will go for it!" "We will just have to get there first". You fly to the planet to find that Terrans, Nivelians, Midorians, and pirates are already fighting for it, and the Vossks are just arriving. You must get 25 regular and 1 battlecruiser kill against each faction except for the Terrans. After the battle, the Terrans offer the planet to you for 100,000,000 credits because they "don't want to deal with it". You can rename it, and develop it. You first just build buildings, but then you can add giant glass rings at the highest level. And every few minutes, you get money from it because people live there and you own it. The planet acts like a station and moves to a random location every five minutes. After that, you return to the battlefield. You must do two more battles where there are between 40-100 Vossk ships and 1-6 battlecruisers. Then you return to Earth. The Commander says "Welcome back, Maxwell. You have done a great sevice to us. In recognition of your services, the Terrans give you 1,000,000 credits. Now, you must escort our diplomat through pirate space. Good luck." "Ok. I guess I have to escort this diplomat. Let's go." You jump to three systems, where you must fight off 25 pirates for 1:30 while the diplomat leaves in each system. Then you arrive at the meeting point, where the diplomats talk and they reach a deal where raiding is allowed, but no full scale war. You return to Earth, and are suprised to see Carla, waiting right next to your landing pad. She exclaims excitedly "I found the best curtains! Come see! Oh, yeah: our partnership approval contract is here too!" (The credits roll, with pictures of curtains and beer.) You unlock the new Most Wanted, you have an option to bring Carla along everytime you are at Thynome or Kothar, and you get 1 free level on your planet if you have it. MORE TO BE ADDED Category:Add-ons